Evelyn Snape
by DracoMalfoyForever2015
Summary: What if Harry had a twin, but the knowledge of this child was wiped from the memories of everyone except the assigned guardian? This is the story of Evelyn and her life at Hogwarts. Will she learn the truth of her past?
1. Chapter 1: Her Name is Evelyn

**All rights go to the respective owners. Enjoy.**

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore stood in Dumbledore's office speaking. Severus was looking distraught while Albus looked at the younger man with sorrow.

"You said you would keep her safe." Severus said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Lily and James...put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you. The boy survives."

"He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord has gone."

"The Dark Lord will return. And when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger! He has her eyes. If you truly loved her..."

"No one can know." Severus said, solemnly.

He wiped at his eyes and took a breath to collect himself.

"Severus, I must ask you for a favor." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence that had filled the office.

"What now?" Severus sighed.

A box was summoned before Dumbledore who motioned for Severus to come close. Severus approached the box cautiously and peered into it. A little baby laid fast asleep. A pink blanket laid over the babe.

"I thought..." Severus trailed, looking up at Dumbledore in confusion and bewilderment.

"The boy has a twin. The girl wasn't discovered since she slept soundly. Lily went for the boy's room, leaving the girl a mystery to the Dark Lord. He doesn't know of her...nor will anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"She will be known as Evelyn Hope Snape. I will wipe her from anyone who has memories of her. She will be kept safe this way."

Severus stared at the older man.

"I know nothing of caring for a child, Albus!"

"You'll be fine, Severus. You'll have help from everyone at Hogwarts."

"What if people question about her?" Severus asked as he peered at the little girl.

"Her mother passed away and you are the only family she has left." Severus looked at the baby girl again. Pale skin, red tuffs of hair. His heart ached at the thought of this child looking exactly like Lily. Yet, maybe with this child...Evelyn would allow him to heal.

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore transformed the box into a bassinet.

"I'll send word to Poppy and have her get some supplies ready for you. You and the girl need to rest now, Severus."

With a numb nod, Severus waved his hand to enchant the bassinet and headed towards the dungeons. As he made his way along the corridors of Hogwarts, he thought about the changes he would have to make into his life now with caring for Evelyn. He would need to transform his room into a place that was big enough for the both of them. Plus, when she got older she would need her own room. Then there was the matter of him teaching once the term started. How was he going to look after her then? Well Albus did mention help...he would just have to wait and see what the future held.

He pushed open his room and saw that some supplies had in fact been dropped off. Some Calming Draughts, Dreamless Sleep Potions, Pepperup Potions, and Sleeping Draughts. Some new bed sheets and blankets had also been dropped off. Some bottles with some warm milk were also in a basket.

As he moved towards his bed, Evelyn stirred and began to cry. He walked over and looked at the crying child. Her eyes were green. She was the exact replica of Lily. He picked up Evelyn and cradled her carefully in his arms as he gently rocked her, trying his best to calm her.

Evelyn's green eyes peered up at him as he looked down at her.

"You're safe, Evelyn. We'll be okay."

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Hogwarts

Eleven Years Later...

Evelyn was now eleven years old and today was her birthday. Over the years, she had grown up to look like a splitting image of her mother. Even her personality was like Lily's except Evelyn was a little more mischievous and cunning. She was a slim and short girl. Her auburn red hair fell to her waist and her bright green eyes stood out brightly against her pale skin. She smiled as her father set an envelope on her desk.

"Is this…" she asked, looking at him.

His lips twitched slightly as he kept from smiling as she grabbed it and ripped into the envelope. She unfolded the letter within and read aloud.

"Dear Miss Snape, we ware pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

She smiled at her father.

"I got in, Daddy! Oh can we go get my supplies this weekend? Please Daddy?"

"This weekend, we'll go."

Evelyn hopped up and hugged her dad. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Evelyn, do you know what today is?" her father asked.

Evelyn's mouth dropped open. "I almost forgot. I was so anxious for my letter to arrive, I nearly forgot that I'm eleven now. It's my birthday."

Her father held out a package to her that was wrapped in green wrapping paper with a silver ribbon tied around it.

"Happy Birthday, Evelyn."

The package was heavy with weight and as Evelyn tore open the paper, she found a book on potions before her.

"You've always showed an interest in brewing. It'll prove useful for the school year and years to come."

She smiled and set the book down. She walked over to where her father sat and swung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love it." she said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

The week flew by and it was now the weekend that Evelyn had anxiously been waiting for. Today, her and her father were in Diagon Alley getting her school supplies. Evelyn couldn't contain her excitement. She had just been fitted for her standard black robes until she was sorted into her house. Now, they were on their way to Ollivanders to find a wand that suited her perfectly.

"Oh hello, Severus." Ollivander greeted as he saw who had entered the shop.

"Hello. We're here to get her wand, if you would."

"Of course, of course. Come closer, dear."

Evelyn approached the counter, cautiously.

"Let's see…how about this one?"

Ollivander handed her a box and she opened it. She removed the wand and looked at him.

"Just give a little flick."

Evelyn did as instructed and sent papers flying.

"Nope."

Ollivander took the wand from her and set it back in the box. He walked over to an aisle in the store and removed another box.

"Here we are."

She took the box and removed the wand from it. She moved her hand and when she did the wand began to glow.

"Well well. Here we are, your perfect wand. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."

Ollivander put it back in the box and Severus paid for it and they left.

"Can I get an owl?" Evelyn asked as they walked along Diagon Alley.

"Yes,"

Evelyn ended up purchasing a Scops Owl, which she named Pip./

* * *

Evelyn looked at her reflection once more. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white pullover sweater, and black knee high boots. She had braided her hair into a french braid.

"Okay…I can do this." she muttered.

Today was the day. She was going to be starting Hogwarts. Her father was going to drop her off at the platform, well at the entrance to the platform to be specific. He would make sure she got into the platform before he would leave for Hogwarts. He had to get ready for the term before the first years were to arrive at the castle.

Evelyn understood and wasn't sad that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her father on the platform.

She looked into her trunk once more before she shut it and locked it. She stroked Pip's head before she shut the cage.

"Today's the day, Pip."

* * *

"All you have to do is walk or run at that wall right there." Snape instructed.

Evelyn looked at her father and then at the wall. Evelyn nodded her head and turned to her dad.

"I love you, Daddy." she said, hugging him.

"I love you, too, Evelyn." he said, hugging her and kissing her hair.

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yes and remember to address me as Professor when around others."

Evelyn smirked. "Of course, we can't have anyone thinking you have a favorite."

His lips quirked.

""Now go, the train will be leaving soon and you need to get boarded."

She nodded her head and with one final glance at her dad, she took her trolley and ran towards the wall. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was on the platform: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The Hogwarts Express was beautiful and many people hustled about, boarding the train, saying goodbye, and some even arguing.

Evelyn made her way towards the train and eventually she had her belongings on the train. Now she was sitting in a compartment by herself. Well that was until the door opened and a girl poked her head in.

She was slim and her skin fair. She had blonde hair pulled into a neat bun and blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark purple blouse with black flats on her feet.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she questioned.

"No, no. Have a seat." Evelyn said, motioning to the seats.

"Thank you," the girl said, stepping in and closing the door.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," she introduced, extending her hand.

"Evelyn Snape," Evelyn said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Snape? Are you by chance related to Severus Snape?" Daphne asked as she sat.

"He's my father."

"How peculiar. I didn't know he had a child."

"He likes to keep me a secret, I like to believe." Evelyn said, with a small laugh.

Daphne laughed. "It would appear so."

During the ride to Hogwarts, Daphne and Evelyn spent most of the time talking to one another. They changed into their robes as they got closer and once the train stopped they looked at one another.

"Are you nervous?" Daphne asked as she stood.

"Yes. Are you?"

Daphne nodded her head and opened the door.

The two stayed close to one another as they followed all the other first years into boats that they were being instructed to get into.

Even though Evelyn lived in the castle her whole life, she was amazed by the outside and seeing it at night. Her dad never allowed her outside when it was nighttime.

They were lead to Professor McGonagall and she ushered them into the entrance hall and into an empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall," she addressed them. "Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates at the start-of-term banquet. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your House will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend your free time in your House common room."

After a few minutes after being left alone, Professor McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me,"

They walked into the Great Hall and Evelyn heard someone talking about the ceiling and how it was enchanted to look like the night sky.

_Know-it-all,_ Evelyn thought.

They now stood in front of the tables where a stool and an old, ratty hat sat. The Sorting Hat that her father had mentioned to her.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth. The hat shall be placed on your head while seated and you will be sorted into your Houses. Hannah Abbott." Professor McGonagall said as she unrolled a piece of parchment.

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out and made her way to the stool. It must be nerve wracking to go first. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and everyone waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a few moments.

The table to the right of where all the first years were cheered loudly. Hannah smiled before hopping off the stool and running over to the table.

The Sorting continued, two more Hufflepuffs before a boy named Terry Boot was placed into Ravenclaw. The table second from the left clapped as Ravenclaw was the House announced. More names called and soon a girl named Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor to be called. The table to the far left cheered loudly.

"Hermione Granger,"

Evelyn watched as a girl with brown bushy hair made her way to the stool, muttering to herself. She sat down on the stool, her fingers holding onto the edge of it. Her nerves clearly showing.

A pause: "GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled and ran over to the table.

"Daphne Greengrass,"

Daphne looked at Evelyn and gave a nervous smile before she made her way to the stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

A pause: "SLYTHERIN!"

"Neville Longbottom,"

A boy walked to the stool, stumbling and seeming very nervous. After a few moments the hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He seemed relieved and went to the table where the Gryffindors sat.

"Draco Malfoy,"

A boy with platinum blonde hair that was slicked back took a seat on the stool. The hat had barely grazed his head when it shouted out: "SLYTHERIN!"

"Pansy Parkison,"

A girl with a pug-like face sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She hopped off the stool and strolled over to the table.

"Harry Potter,"

Mummers broke out and excitement could be felt in the air. Evelyn had read about Harry Potter. He had survived after the Dark Lord's defeat, but his parents had died. He was very famous in the wizarding world.

After a few moments the hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"The Gryffindor table went crazy at the news of having Harry Potter.

"Evelyn Snape,"

Mummers once again broke out at the news of a Snape. It wasn't known for Severus Snape to have a child.

Evelyn glanced at her dad who gave a nod that was barely noticeable. She swallowed and made her way to the stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

_Hmm…interesting. Strong, loyal, fierce…a will to prove yourself to those who doubt you. You would do well in any House. Oh how interesting…very interesting…_

A long pause and Evelyn was growing nervous.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Evelyn smiled, glad that she had made it into her father's house. She was also with her new friend, Daphne.

She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Daphne.

"I'm glad you were sorted into Slytherin." Daphne said.

"Me too,"

"Ronald Weasley,"

A lanky boy with ginger hair walked to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

A group of gingers stood up from the table and cheered loudly. Obviously, they were related to him.

A boy named Blaise was the last to be sorted and he was put into Slytherin.

A tap on her shoulder made her look over, to come face-to-face with grey, blue eyes. She leaned back slightly to give some distance.

"Evie, right?"

She glanced at the boy and realized he was named Draco.

"It's Evelyn, not Evie." she replied.

"Think I'm gonna call you, Evie."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at that response.

"I didn't know Snape had a child, let alone a daughter." he commented.

"Not many people do. I'm a secret."

The feast began and Evelyn couldn't believe all of the food that was in front of her. She had heard her father mention stories, but seeing it for herself was completely different. During the feast she heard Draco talking about how Harry Potter had blown off his offer of friendship, so now he was an enemy of his.

"What's with him?" Evelyn asked.

"Who?"

"Draco,"

"Oh, just ignore Draco. That's just how he is. His first impression of you is how he'll remember you and decide for himself if you're worthy of his time or not. Obviously Harry Potter became his target for the school year."

Evelyn nodded her head and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She couldn't help but wonder what her impression on Draco was. Would he be a friend or an enemy?

"…And finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right hand is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Dumbledore said once the feast was over.

Evelyn caught her father's eye as she rose from her seat. He gave a small quirk of the lips which was his way of smiling. He was happy at the choice of her sorting. He was her Head of House for Slytherin and now she would be able to visit him easily, too.

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: First Year Begins

"First years, follow me." the Slytherin Prefect said.

Evelyn knew her way around the castle, at least to the dungeons where Slytherin would live. However, she had never seen the dorms. She had only been in her father's office where it lead to his own room and what would be her room over the breaks.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Take a look around you and memorize where you're at. Now pay close attention." the Prefect announced as the group stopped.  
Evelyn stood on her toes to see over someone who was taller than her.

"The password will be spoken to the wall and you can not reveal this to anyone else. Be warned that the password changes every fortnight and will be posted on the noticeboard."

"Now listen and watch closely."

"Pure Blood," was spoken and the wall shook and soon it opened up with a passage appearing within.

"Wicked…" Evelyn heard some people mutter.

Following after others, led to a staircase with walls on both sides. Torches lit the passage giving it an eerie feel. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they walked into the room. The ceilings were high above several archways. Leather sofas and chairs were scattered around the room. On one side of the wall was a large fireplace, with a roaring fire. A long table with leather chairs was on the left side of the room. Dark wooden cupboards, desks, and bookcases also filled the room, lining the walls.

"Boys your dorms are to the left and girls your dorms are to the right. Girls are allowed to go into the boy's dorms, but boys do not try it."

"What happens if we do?" a male asked.

"You can find that out for yourself." the male prefect said with a smirk.

Evelyn followed behind Daphne up the stairs to where the first years girl's dorms.

Upon entering the room, Evelyn was impressed.

The room was a long rectangle with silver and dark green twisting vines on the walls. Slytherin tapestries hung on the walls. The floor was dark, hardwood with dark green rugs scattered around. The right side of the room had seven alcoves, each with a window near it. Between the alcoves were dark wooden desks. The left side of the room had seven canopy beds with emerald green bedding and hanging curtains for privacy.

Daphne was beside Evelyn who was at the end of the row of beds. That was fine with her, she would rather have the wall on one of her sides than be in between two others.

Evelyn sat on her bed, since she had finished unpacking.

"I didn't know that Professor Snape had a kid." the pug-faced girl said as she eyed Evelyn up and down.

What was her name again? Right. Her name was Pansy.

"Not many people do." Evelyn replied.

"Must be because he's ashamed."

Evelyn's eyes darkened as she glared at Pansy.

"Excuse me?"

"Well your blood is tainted. You're a Half Blood. I bet your mother was a Muggle. Nothing was ever said about Snape ever fathering a child, so it just makes sense."

Evelyn felt her magic stirring within her as her anger built.

"Don't say a word about my mother!"

"Oh, struck a nerve?"

Evelyn hopped off her bed and left the room, the door slamming shut behind her. She had to get out of there before she lost control of her magic and got into trouble. She could already tell Pansy was going to be a pain.

She walked into the common room and saw that it was basically empty. She flopped down onto one of the couches.

"Evie?"

Evelyn jerked her head up and saw Draco.

"It's Evelyn, I told you that already."

"I prefer to call you Evie, rather than Evelyn." Draco replied as he perched on the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really, but it's odd that you're here alone. You seemed to be pretty close with Greengrass."

"I just needed out of that room."

Draco glanced towards the stairs.

"Parkinson?" he questioned.

"How'd you know?

"She likes to cause trouble. Lots of gossip. Gets it from her mother. My mother has talked about her plenty and I've seen it plenty when growing up.

"You're familiar with her?"

"Her, Greengrass, and Nott. We grew up together and were forced to be friends."

"Nott?"

"Theodore Nott,"

"Oh…the brown haired boy."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her choice of description for Theo. "Yes..."

"Well I'm going to go see my father." Evelyn said, standing and walking towards the door.

Draco spoke causing her to stop and glance over her shoulder.

"Evie?"

"Try to ignore Parkinson. Greengrass, she'll help you."

"Thanks for the advice."

"See you tomorrow, Evie.

"Bye, Draco."

* * *

Evelyn left the common room and headed for her father's office. She needed to ask about her mother. The fact that her mother had been insulted bothered her. She had never questioned about her mother, but now it was all she could think about. She needed to know what her mother was. What had happened?

Evelyn reached her father's office and knocked.

"Come in,"

She walked into the office and closed the door. Her father was alone.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you."

He glanced up from his desk and looked at her. Something on her face must have alarmed him because he was up out of his seat and ushering her inside.

"Come inside. No one will disturb us." he said as he opened the door that lead to his bedroom. Evelyn walked into the room and flopped into one of the chairs.

"What's wrong, Evelyn?" he asked.

"That pug-faced girl!" she cried, throwing her hands up.

"She insulted my mother! Saying my blood was tainted that my mother was most likely a Muggle! My blood is tainted since I'm Half Blood. She said my mother had to be a Muggle since no one knew anything of you having a child."

"I know nothing of my mother. Could you please tell me of her? I can't stand someone insulting her…I…I know I've never asked, but Daddy I need to know. Please?"

Her father sighed and he sat down.

"I can only tell you so much, Evelyn."

Evelyn leaned forward.

"She was a Muggle. You're a splitting image of her. She lives within you. She was a gifted witch, but also such a kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, when that person couldn't see it in themselves."

"How…?"

Her father shook his head.

"I would rather not speak of that, Evelyn. Just know that your mother loved you very much."

"I understand, Daddy."

Evelyn knew that the death of her mother had impacted her father greatly. It was obvious it still pained him to speak of her, but he had for her sake.

* * *

The next morning, Evelyn was finishing up her hair. She had dressed in a black pleated skirt, a white button up with her Slytherin tie, and black knee high socks and black shoes. She sighed and yanked her hairtie out of her hair again. Her hair wasn't cooperating today and she couldn't be late to breakfast since she would get her timetable there.

"Need some help?" Daphne asked as she walked over to Evelyn.

"Please,"

Daphne took the hairbrush from Evelyn and in a matter of seconds, Evelyn's hair was pulled up into a high, neat ponytail.

"Thank you,"

"What are friends for? Ready to go?"

Evelyn nodded her head and pulled on her robe and grabbed her satchel before following Daphne out of the room. The two girls chatted along as they made their way to the Great Hall. As they approached the Slytherin table, they made sure to sit away from Pansy, wanting to avoid any confrontations.

As Evelyn went to grab another biscuit she saw her father approaching with their timetables.

"Here are your timetables. Don't embarrass Slytherin," he said as he handed out the papers.

Evelyn wondered why he had said that, but then realized that their classes were synced with Gryffindor. Evelyn looked at her schedule.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday: Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Lunch, Free Time, History of Magic. Tuesday and Thursday: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Lunch, Free Time, Astronomy.

The first day flew by. In Transfiguration Harry Potter and Ron Weasley showed up late and had thought they had gotten by without being caught. The look on their faces when the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall was priceless.

* * *

The next day as Evelyn walked into the Potions classroom with Daphne, she was pulled away from her friend.

"Sit by me, yeah?" Draco questioned, but didn't give Evelyn a choice in the matter as he forced her to sit down beside him.

This forced Daphne to sit by Theo.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nott wanted to sit by her, but knew he wouldn't be able to tear you two apart." he replied.

"So you did for him?"

"Exactly,"

Knowing that her father wasn't going to play around, Evelyn had prepared herself for anything. She knew he would test the class as a whole to see what they were knowledgeable of before he would determine where to start for the year. And she wasn't wrong as he entered the classroom and launched into the potential of potions.

Evelyn saw her father's eyes shift to Harry Potter who was writing something down.

"Mister Potter, tell me, what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Granger's hand shot up.

"I don't know sir," Potter replied.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"I don't know sir,"

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Granger looked too eager to answer the questions and her hand hadn't dropped once.

"I don't know sir,"

"Hmm...clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mister Potter?"

Draco snickered and Evelyn felt a smirk come on her face. That had been entertaining to watch.

"Does anyone other than Miss Granger know the answers?" Snape questioned.

Evelyn smirked as no one else raised their hands. They must have been too fearful to be made a fool of as well. Evelyn raised her hand.

"Miss Snape, please enlighten us."

"If I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood, I'll get a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Dead. A Bezoar, which will save someone from most poisons, can be found in the stomach of a goat. Finally, the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, there isn't one. That was a trick question. Although these two ingredients are more alike and commonly known as Aconite."

"At least someone has some intelligence. Ten points to Slytherin and minus ten points from Gryffindor."

Evelyn smirked and felt accomplished as her housemates looked at her and nodded their heads.

"Well done, Evie." Draco commented.

Evelyn just smirked.

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas and Year One Ends

The school year flew by and before Evelyn knew it, it was time to the Christmas holidays. She sat in the Slytherin common room, waiting to bid her friends goodbye for the break. She had a blanket wrapped around her to keep the chill off since it was December and she did live in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Evie, here."

Evelyn glanced up to find Draco holding out an envelope to her. She eyed it suspiciously.

"What's this?" she asked.

"An invitation to the Malfoy holiday ball that goes on every year. Your father has never came, but seeing as we might have the reason for why that was, my mother wanted me to extend the invite to you."

Evelyn took the envelope. "But your mother hasn't ever met me."

"You're a Slytherin. We stick together," Draco said. "Perhaps I'll see over the break."

"Happy holidays, Malfoy."

"You too, Evie."

Evelyn tucked the envelope into her notebook and waited patiently for her other friends.

Daphne came down and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you over the break."

"Same here, Daph,"

"Did you get Malfoy's invitation?"

Evelyn nodded her head.

"Will you come?"

"I'm not sure yet, honestly."

"Please consider it. It'll be fun and I'm sure the others would enjoy seeing you over the break."

"I'll think about it. Happy holidays, Daph,"

"Happy holidays, Evelyn."

Evelyn gave a quick goodbye to Blaise and Nott since she had become acquainted with them through the term.

Evelyn picked up her notebook and made her way to her father's office so she could get her room sorted for the holidays.

As she entered his office, she found her father sitting at his desk grading the term papers of some older students.

"Have your friends left?" he asked.

"Yes. We have an invitation to the Malfoy holiday ball." Evelyn said.

"Yes, they extend their invite every year."

"Can we go?"

"Those gatherings aren't for me. You're more than welcomed to go if you please, though."

"I would like to go."

Her father nodded his head and she went to her room to get everything set how she pleased.

* * *

Before Evelyn knew it, the night of the Malfoy Holiday Ball was here. It was only a few days before Christmas and Evelyn and her friends had all decided to give their gifts to one another tonight. They would sneak off to one of the rooms in Malfoy Manor and distribute their gifts.

Evelyn looked at her appearance. She wore a knee length, green dress with black flats. The dress itself was sleeveless so she grabbed a black cardigan to wear over it. She had attempted to pull her hair up neatly, but it was being its unruly self. So she just settled on leaving it down and after brushing through it enough times, it looked presentable.

She walked out of her room and found her father sitting in his chair.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"You look lovely," he said right before the two Apparated.

They were now outside of the Malfoy Manor which was as luxurious as Draco had made it out to seem. Evelyn couldn't believe her eyes. Yet while it was luxurious, it also seemed a little frightening with its massive height and dark colors. But Evelyn found it comforting.

"Narcissa will send word when you wish to leave. Have fun and be on your best behavior."

"When am I not?"

Her father raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be good, Daddy. I promise,"

With a kiss to her hair, he vanished, and she knocked on the door. The door swung open by itself.

She walked into the house and saw that coats and wraps were hanging by the door. She removed her own cardigan and hung it up and adjusted her purse which contained her gifts back on her shoulder

She made her way through the house, following the sound of music. She instantly spotted Draco's platinum blonde hair and saw that he stood with a man with the same hair and a woman. Those had to be his parents.

He waved her over and she headed towards the three. She was trying her hardest to look like a proper Slytherin despite her unruly hair.

"Glad to see you could make it, Evie." he said.

"Evelyn Snape, it's nice to meet you." Evelyn greeted his parents.

"Snape? It seems we finally know why Severus never came." the woman said.

"I'm Narcissa and this is my husband, Lucius."

* * *

Evelyn had found Daphne sometime during the night and the two were chatting and catching up.

"I say it's time we exchange gifts." Daphne said.

Evelyn nodded her head in agreement and the two set off to find their friends. Evelyn found Blaise by the buffet table.

"Hello Blaise,"

"Evelyn Snape, don't you clean up well." he greeted.

Evelyn had quickly learned that even at eleven, Blaise was a smooth talker. She knew that as he got older he was going to be quite the flirt.

"Ever so smooth Zambini. We're meeting to exchange gifts soon. Any idea where I can find your best friend?"

"Parkinson has her hands on him."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked to where Blaise's eyes were. She saw the two dancing on the floor, although by the grimace on Draco's face, he wasn't enjoying himself.

"This shall be fun."

Blaise chuckled at the smirk on Evelyn's face.

"I expect a whine from Parkinson."

"Well of course."

With a smirk, Evelyn walked onto the dance floor and tapped Draco's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Evelyn asked, making her voice sweet.

Draco looked over and saw Evelyn.

She smiled sweetly and laughed to herself as she was rewarded with Draco nodding and taking her hand. Her smile only widened as she heard Pansy whine and even stomp her foot.

"UGH! You'll pay for that Snape."

"I'm sorry, did you hear something?"

Draco coughed to cover up a laugh and Pansy stomped off.

"You love making her mad." Draco commented.

"It brings me so much pleasure."

The two spun around.

"I came to save you from her horrible presence. So don't think anything into this."

"Of course,"

"We're also exchanging presents. You coming?" Evelyn asked as she broke from Draco's hold.

Draco followed after her.

Evelyn, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo were gathered in the library of the Malfoy Manor. Their gifts were beside them. Draco closed the door after he made sure no one had followed. They each distributed their gifts and then tore into their presents.

Evelyn had received a book on Potions from Draco, a pair of emerald teardrop earrings from Daphne, some sweets from Theo, and a Slytherin scarf from Blaise.

* * *

The Christmas holidays flew by and the new year was here. Evelyn was glad when classes started back and she was able to see her friends again. But the rest of her first year flew by and before she knew it, she was sitting in the Great Hall at the End of the Year Feast.

"I can't believe our first year is over." Daphne said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"It seems like yesterday I was meeting you all." Evelyn said.

"If only we hadn't had to meet you." Pansy muttered.

A shriek was heard as Pansy's soup exploded upwards and into her face.

"Hmm…might want to learn how to eat properly, Parkinson." Evelyn stated.

Daphne stifled a laugh and Draco huffed in annoyance as he wiped some of the soup from himself.

"If you're going to torment Parkinson, do it where I don't have to deal with it." he remarked.

"Aww, I'm so sorry, Drakie Poo." Evelyn said in a sickly, sweet voice and using the nickname that Pansy had used countless of times.

Pansy screeched. "Why you!"

Draco meanwhile looked uncomfortable.

"Don't ever call me that again and stop talking like that. Wipe that smile from your face."

Evelyn laughed, feeling accomplished in making Pansy annoyed and Draco uncomfortable.

As Dumbledore began his end of the year speech, Evelyn was lost in thought. She was thinking of how her first year had gone. She had managed to make some of the best friends, although Draco and hers relationship depended on the day. Theo was still slightly awkward around her unless she was with Daphne too. Blaise was proving to be a great friend. Then there was Daphne who had helped make her time in the dorms bearable with Pansy around and who helped her with her hair when it was a disaster. Evelyn couldn't wait until next year.

She started when her table began cheering wildly and she realized that they had won the House Cup! The banners were green with their crest on display. They had beaten Harry Potter's house!

But as Dumbledore opened his mouth and began speaking, the Slytherin table quieted and stared in disbelief as the title was taken from them and given to Gryffindor.

Please R&R


End file.
